The Ship's Cat
by The Two Sides of the Moon
Summary: Imagine a world where pirates still rule the seas. When a cat reaches a certain point in their life, they need to find a certain job. Siren, a simple stray, is suddenly thrust into a world of adventure as Captain Kirkland's newest addition to his crew. What happens when the arrival of a french princess threatens Siren's position as Captain's favorite? OCs included.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Light Side of the Moon. I do not own Hetalia or others mentioned. I do not own the languages or some of the information.**

**Hi, Light Side here. I thought I would try something a bit different. Since Dark wrote her own story, I suppose it's my turn. Dark: Lazy! Me: I'm so sorry! *****Goes into corner.**** * Anyways, since Dark has written a fanfic with one of her favorite characters, I thought I would. Let me know if there are any mistakes! Or even if you have heard a fanfic like this. I haven't, but I would like to know so I can avoid plagerization. Quick note: Bastet, or Bast is the Ancient Egyptian cat goddess. For those of you who didn't know. Please review!**

* * *

I silently close my eyes as I enjoy the soft sea breeze. It is a perfect night, not too hot and not too cold. I stretch and yawn. The sun had set only a few moments ago, so I can finally have time to myself. I begin to lick my short black fur. I am a small black cat with gold eyes. I'm in that awkward age where I'm not a cat, yet not a kitten.

I stand, walk across the roof of the house, and leap onto a fence. I land on the ground with a soft, "Oomph." I still have some kitten clumsiness.

I shake my fur and continue on my way. I love London at night. I sneak through the dark alleyways like a shadow, only given away by the occasional rumble of my stomach. My ears prick at the sound of obnoxious laughter. A pub. Which means, there is food. I head towards the odor of alcohol, sweat, food, vomit, and other slightly unpleasant things.

"Oi."

I stop and turn, "Hello, Edward."

A large tabby cat stares at me with large blue eyes, "What are you doing out at this hour? Especially heading towards the Red Shark."

I flick my ears in annoyance, "Finding food, what else? I'm not a fat pet like you!" I indicate to his red ribbon with a contempt flick of my tail.

"You shouldn't be so rude black cat." He pouts. I _am_ a feral cat, so I don't have a name.

"Of course, serving my mistress is my job…" He leans towards me and sniffs, "Unlike you. When will you be a proper cat and find a job? Or at least have a litter of kittens."

I bristle and promptly turn my back on him, "_Kittens?!_ As _if_! As a matter of fact, I was just finding one now!"

The pompous tom's whiskers twitch, "Finding kittens?" "No, you idiot! I will get a job! You'll see." I stomp towards the loud pub.

Edward calls after me, "Careful black cat, there are pirates in town. They'll skin a cat as small as you for fur lining." I ignore him and continued on. In a way, I feel a small prickle of foreboding.

* * *

"An' th-then I gave him a *hic* a what for…" Someone drawls. I flatten my ears and slip through the entryway as a man dragging his friend leaves. I am bombarded by the stench and loud sounds. As I race to the darkest corner of the pub, I slip on something wet and my paws shoot out from under me. I skid under the table, and slam into something. The breath is knocked out of my lungs. I let out a gasp as I feel strong hands wrap around my middle.

"Hello, love. What do we have here?" I'm turned around and met with a pair of stunning forest green eyes. I meow and attempt to wiggle out of the man's grasp. Finally I go limp, panting.

"What's a lovely little cat doing in a place like this?" I study my captor. He had messy blond hair, bushy eyebrows, and amazing green eyes. He was wearing a black hat with a feathered plume, a – wait. By Bastet's whiskers, is he a pirate?! Is he who I think he is?! I let out a little squeak.

He raises an eyebrow and grins, "Recognize me, love?" He scrutinizes me, "You look quite young. Hmm…. A black cat... I wonder if you're male or female."

_What?!_ I sniff and give an offended meow, which causes the pirate to chuckle.

"Judging by your reaction, you must be female." I nod my head, he seems a bit surprised, but brushes it off. "I do suppose I should call you something."

I felt my ears prick, _what?!_ Why is he naming me?! I'm not a pet! He raises an eyebrow at my expression, "I should run some ideas past my crew. We do need a ship's cat." I blink. A ships cat!

I now had a job.

* * *

"Hey Captain! What's that?" An unfamiliar and obnoxious voice shouts. I cease my gawking at the ship long enough to study this new person. He is also a pirate from what I can tell. He has some spectacles and a strange piece of hair sticking up. I want to bat at it, but I restrain myself. I don't want to lose my job before I even get it.

The pirate, Captain, sets me down gently. I sniff the planks on the deck. "Alfred, this is a cat I found at the pub. I believe she will make a fine ship's cat."

Alfred scratches his head, "But do we even need a cat?"

"Cats on ships bring extremely good luck."

Alfred rolls his eyes, "Whatever… you and your weird magic stuff."

"Show some respect!" Captain hisses. I look up at him, startled.

"Sorry, Cap'n Kirkland." Alfred mumbles, he turns and disappears.

"Sorry, 'bout that, love." Captain sighs and smiles down at me.

I return the grin and meow, "That's okay." Of course, he can't speak cat.

"Come along, I think it's high time we introduced you to the rest of the crew." He walks a few steps, then turns back to me. Understanding, I follow him as he leads me down to a room where the humans eat food. My eyes widen at the sight of many people. Was this the entire crew?!

"Kitty!" A little boy who looks a bit like Captain scoops me up. His eyebrows are similar; and he has blue eyes, and blond hair.

"Peter, be careful with her." Captain scolds.

"I wasn't going to hurt her you British jerk of jerks!" The boy, Peter, snaps. He sets me on the ground. I race to Captain and hide behind his legs. I am a tough feral cat. I- I don't exactly do well with so many humans.

Captain turns and crouches to my level, "It's alright. They won't hurt you. I will make sure you will be safe." He says softly. My gold eyes meet his emerald ones. "Come here." he holds out his arms to me. In a flash, I had scrambled up his arms and was now perched on his shoulder. Chuckling, he straightens and joins his crew. It's time to meet my new family.

"So… you went to a pub to get some gold, and got a stray fleabag instead?!" A crewmember growled. I flatten my ears and return a growl of my own.

Captain's hand reaches up and gently strokes me, "Calm yourself." He whispers. To his crew, he says, "I didn't forget the gold. In fact, I found her as I was about to leave." To prove his point, he throws a medium sized sack onto a table. A few gold pieces tumble out. With a yowl, I pounce from his shoulder and land on the table. My paws skid on the coins and I slide to the ground with a yelp. The crew erupts into laughter. I claw my way back up and sit with a huff.

"What do you call the lass?" Someone calls.

Captain shrugs, "I thought that we would come up with a name together." I meow in affirmation and a few members snicker. "Well, any ideas?"

Captain's piercing gaze scan his crew. Some call out:

"Storm." A decent name, but not my style.

"Jewel." No. It is a really pretty name, but once again…

"Blackie." Seriously?!

"Fluffy." What?! My fur is short thank you very much.

"Shadow." Better, but there are many cats who have that for a name.

"Siren." Captain suggests. My ears perk and I turn to him with a loud meow.

"Siren?" Peter asks.

Captain turns to the younger child, "Yes, Siren. Cats are lucky, so why not add a bit more with her name?" I crouch and pounce onto his shoulder with a meow and rub my face against his. Captain's face reddens a bit, why does that happen to humans? "Siren it is."

* * *

"Land ho!" Peter calls. I leap to my feet, fur on end. What does that mean?! I race to find Captain in his quarters.

"Captain! Captain! Peter called 'land ho!' By Bastet's whiskers what is that? I think you need to check this out!" I wail.

Captain opens the door and peers down at me, "Siren? Bloody hell, you make enough of a racket to scare a banshee itself!" I race to the crows' nest where Peter perches and back to Captain's feet. I repeat the sequence a couple of times until he gets the message. "Do you- want me to follow you?"

"Yes! Yes!" I meow exasperatedly. Why are humans so slow? I grab the edge of his red coat with my teeth. Careful not to rip it, I pull him to an excited Peter.

"Captain! We've reached France!" Peter exclaims. France? I cock my head in confusion, "Why France?" I ask. "What's the plan?" His eyes sparkle with excitement.

Captain seems to understand me and answers, "We're going to kidnap the princess for ransom."

* * *

I pace the deck of the ship. I am currently keeping an eye out as Captain and the rest of the crew carry out their mission. It is almost midnight, shouldn't they have returned by now? As I pace, Peter walks up to me and scoops me into his arms.

"Hey, Siren. Calm down. I'm sure the jerk and the others will be fine." I squirm out of his grasp and scrabble up the mast. I peer into the inky blackness. At times like this I am glad I am a cat. Is that a flicker I just saw? Captain? I claw my way back down and scamper to the edge of the ship.

"Captain?" I call softly.

"Siren…" Peter hisses urgently. I tear my gaze away and pad up to him. Calm down Siren. Calm yourself. From what I heard, Captain and a French Pirate hate each other.

What if… what was his name again? Francis! What if Francis was out there? What if Captain is caught and… and… I hope they'll be safe. A thump interrupts my thoughts.

I leap in front of Peter and fluff out my fur so it makes me look twice my size. My eyes narrow and my claws slide out. I bare my fangs and hear the most menacing sound I have ever created rumble in my throat.

"Bloody hell! Siren! Don't do that!" Captain! In my excitement, I rush over and rub against the British man's legs.

"Stop it you bloody git!" He hisses, "You're going to trip me!" I then notice the large bundle slung over his shoulder. It bucks and makes some muffled squeaks. It reminds me of the rats I capture around the storage. I sniff the air and instantly recoil. What in Bastet's name is that stench?! It's so overpowering. I shake off my sudden dizziness and follow as Captain marched to his cabin.

"What's that? It stinks like pastries and roses. Why is it so loud? Why is it so annoying?" I complain. Captain deposits the bundle on his bed.

The sack is pulled off revealing a beautiful girl. She has long wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes. Her elaborate dress is a pale blue, and she wears a diamond necklace. She scans her surroundings, blinking daintily. She utters a cry in an unfamiliar language. I perch on Captain's shoulder.

"You do not speak French?" She asks. He grins.

"I am a simple British gentleman." He takes her hand and kisses it.

The girl prettily giggles and blushes. I roll my eyes and try not to gag. "Who in Bastet's paws is this, and what is she doing here?" Both ignore me.

"What will you do with me?" She asks.

Captain gives her his signature smirk, "Dearest Adelais, whatever I feel- ow!" He yelps and plucks me off his shoulder. "Stupid cat." He glares at me. I give him my most innocent face, hiding my rage. Apparently he doesn't like it when I dig my claws into his shoulder. Oops.

"Le chat is so cute!" _She_ reaches out towards me, "Come here kitty." I lash out with flattened ears and a loud hiss.

"Siren!" Captain exclaims in an appalled voice. I couldn't help it, there is something I don't like about this Adelais character.

She puts on a little pout, "I guess your cute kitty doesn't like me." I growl and pointedly turned my back on her.

"Siren." _Rats!_ Captain has his commanding tone. I give him a sheepish glance. He has the door open. "Out. Now."

"Fine." I hiss, stung. I stomp out to the main deck, where the boy, Matthew, is keeping watch. I rub against his legs and let out a soft mew.

"Oh! Hello Siren." He says in that sweet voice I like so much. He is always so sympathetic and comforting. He scratches my ears and I purr. Stupid Captain. Stupid prissy girl. I wish Captain never dragged her sorry hide onto our ship! My tail swishes from side to side in annoyance.

"Someone seems a bit jealous." I glance at the quiet man, shocked.

"Of _her_? Never! I am _not_ jealous!" I yowl. Matthew simple laughs.

"I'm going to vent my rage on any unlucky rats around here!" I snarl and trudge to the food storage. The rats will rue the day they had been born! Especially a certain little rat…

* * *

_I remember the stories my mother told my littermates and I when we were kittens. She would speak of how when cats came to a certain age, they would have to go out into the world. They would either find a human companion and work. Or they would remain on the street, struggling to survive._

_Mother would explain that there are higher-ranking jobs and lesser jobs you wouldn't want. She had been a ship's cat before she had her first litter. She would explain the myths about her job, and the numerous rules. Her blue eyes would gleam when she told us of her adventures and her gray fur would bristle when she spoke of the past battles._

_I had found myself wishing for a job like that. Most of my siblings wanted to live with a human as a pet. I remember my youngest sibling wanted to go to the palace, I never found out if she did. My older brother and I wanted adventure, so when we were old enough, we left together._

_The night before we left, we had explained to mother that we wanted to follow in her paw steps. She gave us a few lessons on being a ship's cat. She taught us the rules before we left. I remember most of them. _

_My brother and I were the first of the litter to leave. I could tell mother would miss us. We woke up early the next morning, and crept out of our home. We had spent the beginning of our lives in a broken crate among the docks. I remember as the sun rose slowly, I turned to look back. Mother was sitting at the entrance with blue eyes full of sadness. I waved my tail, and she responded with a similar wave. _

_That was the last time we saw our family. I may have caught a glimpse of our mother much later. She was sitting on someone's shoulder, but they had disappeared into the crowd before I could be sure._

* * *

Now Captain is with her all the time. It's like he has forgotten me… what did I do?

* * *

_At first, everything went well. My brother and I still hadn't found a job, but we were able to find plenty of food. It happened when it first snowed. I had badly sprained my paw going after a rat. My brother had been gone since dawn. He was really clever, and good at finding food, so I didn't think much of it at first. That is, until it got dark and began to snow. I worried. We had agreed that he would return at sunset. I didn't know where he was. I couldn't move because of my injured paw, so I waited._

_He never came back._

_My paw felt better the next morning. Even though I still limped, I looked for him. I spent all of the first day, and half of the second. I soon had to face the truth. He was gone._

* * *

I dwell on my memories as I sit on the railing and stare out into the sea. It bothers me that I can't remember many things. I can't remember my mother's voice, or what my brother looked like. He was a gray tabby, but that is it.

I sigh unhappily. He would have loved to be a ship's cat with me. That had been our original plan… my ears go back at the sound of planks slowly creaking.

"I hope you've finally remembered I exist." I say without turning my head. A soft hand gently strokes my fur. I close my eyes and feel a deep rumbling in my chest. Warm breath tickles my ear fur, causing my ears to twitch.

"Au revoir…" A voice purrs. Suddenly, I feel something roughly shove my back. I lurch forward and my paws lose their grip on the air. All that is under me is empty space.

"_I'm falling…"_ My brain screams. A roaring fills my ears. Everything is extremely cold. My ears and nose are filled with cold salty water. I choke and splutter, only to swallow more. I feel dizzy. _"I'm drowning!" _I use my paws to propel myself upwards.

My head suddenly breaks the surface. I gasp and cough. Blinking water out of my eyes, I scan the horizon for the ship.

"HELP!" I shriek at the top of my lungs. "CAPTAIN! HELP ME_-_!" I turn to see the ship bearing down on me. It is going to hit me! I flail and try to get out of its way. "NO!" I howl as a wave splashes in my face and drags me under.

Everything is spinning, black, cold, suffocating…

I'm sorry… _"If you wish to be a ship's cat, you must know the one of the worst signs of trouble to befall a ship and its crew."_

"_What is it, mama?" My brother and I chime._

_Mother gives us a grave look, "Never, under any circumstances, fall overboard. It is a sign of doom to come."_

"_I'M SORRY!" I silently wail before everything is black._

* * *

**Poor kitty! The myth of trouble if a cat falls overboard is true… for the most part. I read it somewhere a long time ago, so it may not be accurate. The same goes for many other things mentioned. So, please review! And I would love some constructive criticism! Dark is only good for so much. Dark: *****Smacks me with Hungary's skillet.***** Me: OW! BE NICE! I'm sorry! Yes. I know that the ending is depressing. Maybe I should be the Dark side. *Dark smacks me again.* I'M KIDDING! *Goes in corner to rethink life.***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Light Side here! And you thought I was some cruel person who let kitties drown… well I'm not! Dark: *Hits me with China's wok.* Get on with it! Me: I will! Ow! Ok, so once again… I AM NOT AWESOME ENOUGH TO OWN HETALIA. I WOULD RULE THE WORLD IF I DID. I do speak Spanish somewhat decently, but I did use google translate to get it correctly. I used it for other languages too, I had to copy and paste to get all of the right… symbols? So that is why it may be incorrect. I don't own any others and info mentioned. This story is not based on any real people or events and blah blah blah…. Yada yada…. Ok, you get it! On with the story!**

* * *

The first thing I notice, the taste of salt. It's everywhere. Something rough rasps along my ear. I grumble and roll away.

"Hold still!" an irritated voice snaps. Ignoring the voice, I blearily open my eyes. Everything is blurry. I shake my fur and get to my paws. "Hey! I said don't move!" The voice yelps as I stumble. My vision clears and I take in my surroundings. "Do you know where you are?" I turn and see a female longhaired white cat staring at me with curious blue eyes.

"Who are you?" I hiss as I back into a corner.

"I think I should be asking you that same question." I detect the same accent in her voice as Adelais. She must be French. The cat gracefully stretches and pads towards me.

"I'm Belle. What's your name?" I won't let my guard down.

"Siren." I say stiffly.

Belle freezes, "Wait. You are a girl?!"

I bristle with fury, "Of course you bloody idiot! What do you think I am? A bloody fish!?" She takes a step back as I advance. Her eyes are wide with fear. My anger deflates and I promptly sit to begin to wash my paws. I make sure to keep a keen eye on her. Yuck. My fur tastes like salt.

"Where am I? How did you find me?" I ask in a calmer voice. Belle seems to visibly relax.

She thinks a moment before answering," I don't know how Captain Antonio's crew found you, but you are on his ship." She leans closer as she studies me, "It's strange for a cat to be in the middle of the sea, non? Êtes-vous le chat d'un navire? Are you a ship's cat?" she asks.

I simply shrug and twitch my tail, "Maybe, maybe not. Why should that be of any concern to you?"

Belle's voice is suddenly ice-cold, "Captain Antonio and mon cher Captain Bonnefoy are searching for a certain pirate. He kidnapped our French royal. The pirate is known as Captain Kirkland." I stiffen. _Captain!_ Her blue eyes glimmer with malice, "He is our enemy, and it would be a shame if he-" She is interrupted by another cat walking in.

"Belle? Why are you threatening our guest?" This cat is a short furred golden brown and white tabby with gold eyes. "¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? Are you alright, miss?" He asks me.

I wave my tail dismissively, "Why wouldn't I be?" I reply.

He turns to Belle, eyes blazing, "Just because you aren't getting all of the attention doesn't mean you can be rude to our guest." He snaps. Belle opens her mouth, then snaps it shut as she stalks out of the room. The tom turns back to me, "Lo siento, bella, Belle is… quite the demander of attention." He chuckles.

I roll my eyes, "Obviously!"

"Ah, how rude of me. Me llamo Diego. I am the cat of this ship." Diego gives me a grin.

"Siren." I say curtly.

"You sound British, are you from London?" he asks. I don't think it is the best thing for me if they find out… My tail slowly swishes along the planks.

"Maybe, maybe not. Once again, why is it of any concern to you? Do you thing I am a spy? I couldn't even tell any humans of any information I _could_ gather. So it doesn't really matter where I'm from." Diego has a somewhat surprised look on his face. He waits a few moments before responding. "That could be true." His whiskers twitch in amusement.

"Señorita Siren, I do believe you will fit in quite well."

"No. Go back to the starting form and begin the sequence again." Diego commands. Panting, I straighten from my current crouched position.

"What did I mess up this time?" I hissed through gritted teeth. As soon as I could walk without too much trouble, Diego began my fighting lessons.

"A good ship cat doesn't only use its claws on mice." He seems to like to say quite a lot. Of course, I am not completely well, so it is quite taxing on my part. Grumbling about my exhaustion, I pad to the x Diego marked in the planks with his claws. I crouch down with my legs tense to spring. "Listos? Tres, dos, uno!" The tabby tom yowls. At 'Uno' I leap as high into the air as I can. I twist and lash out with my claws as I land. My paws hit the planks of the ship and I lose my balance. Diego sighs and walks up to me, shaking his head. "You need to be lighter on your paws. If you land heavily, you lose your balance." He points out helpfully. I groan and roll over. As soon as I get to my feet, I shake the dust from my pelt.

"Thank you for the tip. Please tell me _before_ I make a fool of myself." I growl. Diego smirks, "Si, we are done for today." He says calmly.

"Ve~ kitty kitty kitty kitty!" An overly cheerful voice exclaims. Diego and I freeze and exchange a glance.

"Feliciano!" I meow as the Italian scoops me up in his arms and rolls around the ground. Diego is already long gone.

"Ve~ gatta! You are so cute and fluffy!" He rubs his face against mine and speaks rapidly in Italian. He must be saying nice things, judging by his tone and expressions. For the few days I have been here, I happen to like Feliciano a lot. He is always so nice and enjoys taking time to play. I do not understand why the other cats hide when he comes. Is he too eccentric for them? "Ve~ you can come with me kitty! You can help me find mio fratello!" The excited Italian stands and walks to the place where humans eat their food. I always come around the time they eat. If I make just the right facial expression, or do a certain thing, the crew always gives me a snack. Diego calls it a talent, Belle calls it dumb luck. "Fratello! Kitty and I are looking for you!" Feliciano calls. His twin, Lovino, pops his head out of the cooking room. "What do you want, idiota?" He snaps. I do not like him as much as Feliciano. I believe the feeling is mutual, because he turns his angry orbs to me.

"Why the hell did you bring a stinking fleabag into here? Do you want to be eating fur you bastard?" Lovino folds his arms over his chest and glares. I return his gaze evenly. Why should he scare me?

"Ve~ fratello, don't be mean to kitty! She isn't dirty!" Feliciano whines, "And she is really a nice kitty! If you pet her more often, fratello, you could get rid of a lot of stress." He proves his point by stroking me gently. I purr and leave one eye on Lovino. He sniffs and turns his back on us.

"Yeah right. I don't want to get any parasites!" He growls. Parasites?! I wash myself almost every hour! I flatten my ears and hiss. Let me restate my earlier thought, I do _not_ like Lovino.

"Come on kitty, mio fratello isn't being very nice right now. Let's go play on the main deck." Feli chirps as he turns and leaves. We head to the main deck, and Feliciano pulls a rope across the planks. He giggles as I chase and pounce on it. He dangles it in the air and I leap to catch it. I realize that the few days I have been on the ship, I have never seen this Captain Antonio. Belle says he is currently on 'mon cher Capitaine Francis's ship.' Sometimes, I really miss my Captain, but I always remember the bloody rat. I remember it's her fault that I went overboard. So, I worry for Captain and the crews' safety. I finally catch the elusive rope as the sun is suddenly blocked out overhead.

"Ve~" Feliciano exclaims in excitement. I completely forget about the rope and whirl around. A large, very extravagant ship as pulled alongside ours. "Ve~ Captain Antonio!" Feli calls. Captain Antonio! I suddenly feel nervous. This is one of Captain Kirkland's rivals of the sea. I decide to get a closer look and climb onto Feliciano's shoulders. A shape waves from the other ship, it must be Antonio. Feli waves back.

"¡Hola Feliciano!" Antonio calls. He has a similar accent as Diego, and says similar words. He must be able to speak the human Spanish. I leap from Feliciano's shoulder and am met by Diego.

"¡Por fin! Estaba empezando a preocuparme!" he exclaims. His fur is bristling in excitement and his gold eyes glow.

"What?" I ask him. He has tried to teach me cat Spanish. It hasn't gone so well.

Diego grins and ignores my question as he prances around Feliciano. "Captain Antonio is back! Now we can see what we can do to help Belle and her Captain get Adelais back!"

"Oh." Is all I can manage to say. My throat is suddenly dry and my stomach is suddenly ill.

"_Bastet's whiskers! Captain, I hope you know what's coming!"_

* * *

**And you thought I'd leave Siren to die! Our heroine isn't finished yet! So yeah, not everyone is introduced yet. Sorry if it isn't as good. Heh heh, I tried! Yes. I know, I know! Dark and I are ****currently working on Americans and the World Academy! Ok, ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Two Sides of the Moon: I don't own Hetalia, the language (Google translate, sorry if it is incorrect. I also use it to check my Spanish), I don't own any info (It is probably inaccurate.), and yeah. What do I own? The OCs and the story. Wow, Chapter 3 already. If only I was more productive…I have time because I got sick… onto the story! Note: I have nothing against the French or any other countries, it simply seems that way for the characters' sakes.**

* * *

_Captain Antonio is here?! _I could feel panic build in my chest, my Captain is going to have a hard time. _Why did he kidnap that rat?! He should have known that he wouldn't be able to ransom her! The frog was bound to get his friends to help get her back!_

"Vamanos, Siren." Diego is suddenly next to me, his tail waving in the air. "Let's go meet my Captain Antonio!" I can't help but become engulfed in a wave of dread.

* * *

Diego leads me to Captain Antonio's quarters. It surprises me that it is now occupied, I am used to it being empty. I can hear two raised voices, deep in debate. Diego pads through the door calmly, while I follow more cautiously. He saunters up to a man with green eyes, brown hair, and a green coat.

"Antonio! You're finally home!" Diego meows.

Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo turns and kneels to the golden cat's level. He rubs his ears affectionately, "Hola Diego. Did you keep everything in check while I was gone?" He asks. Diego meows in reply. I sit in the doorway, unsure. The other man, with long blond hair, blue eyes, the beginning of a beard, and a blue coat, whom I assume to be Captain Francis Bonnefoy, looks in my direction.

"Ohonhonhon… Toni, looks like Diego found a pretty cat friend. Mon cher Belle will be jealous." He says as he winks in my direction. I let out an irritated huff and turn my back on him. He simply laughs as he says, "She's quite the feisty one." Captain Antonio chuckles in reply.

"Alright, I'm going to catch a few mice." I sniff as I stomp out of the cabin. The idiots erupt into laughter behind me.

* * *

"Siren! Siren!" Someone calls. Yawning, I slowly get to my paws and stretch.

"What is it?" I ask. Belle skids to a halt a few feet in front of me. I blearily rub my face with my paw, "Well?" I snap, irritated that she had awoken me from my noon nap.

"There is a large rat in the storage!" She wails. Her long fur is twice its normal size and her eyes are full of panic.

"You. Are. A. Ship's. Cat." I growl, "You. Should. Catch. Rodents." Belle recoils from my tone.

Her eyes darken and she yowls, "I know that! Do you think I am stupide?! I can't fight this one on my own! I was asking you for help, but apparemment pas! Apparently not!" she turns and stomps away, muttering, "Stupide anglais cats!" I suddenly feel slightly, only slightly mind you, guilty. Sure, she is French, and a pain in the tail… but for the most part, she has been hospitable. Not necessarily nice, but hospitable.

"Belle." I call after her. She freezes in her steps.

"Yes?" Belle turns around, her gaze is reproachful.

"I-I will help you." I sigh in defeat. I have finally lost what little pride and dignity I have. The white cat sits and studies me.

"Fine. I will allow you to help me. This doesn't mean we are _friends_." She hisses. I roll my eyes.

"You asked me." I walk past her, to the kitchen. Belle catches up to me and matches my pace. "So… how long have you been a ship's cat?" I ask, trying to break the tension.

Belle sighs, "Only a year or two." She casts a sideways glance at me, "What about you?"

"The whole thing is quite new to me." I reply evenly. Within a few minutes, we had reached the kitchen.

"You go first." Belle meows. I step into the dim room, senses on alert. My ears twitch as I detect a slight scrabbling. I crouch, tail flicking, and scan my surroundings. There is something strange about this situation. I creep further, until I am next to a large barrel of something strong smelling. I sent the air, but the contents in the barrel block my senses. The silence is deafening. Most rats I've caught make squealing sounds… but this one…

"_SIREN!"_ Belle shrieks. With a gasp, I am forced to the ground. Something claws at my back with needle sharp claws. I hiss at the fiery pain, and whirl around to meet my attacker.

Cold, merciless, black eyes.

_The rat!_

I thrash about, struggling to dislodge the large rodent. I feel white-hot pain as it sinks its teeth into my right shoulder. "Belle!" I manage to gasp around another yowl of pain. _Where is she?_ Did she leave me?

I roll into the wall with as much force as I can muster. My injured shoulder rams into the wall, and I grit my teeth in pain. The rat screeches ad releases me. I leap away from the creature.

_Oh Bastet._ This thing is _huge!_ It is easily about my size, which isn't saying much since I am small for a cat. The top of my head reaches Belle's nose and Diego's shoulder.

The rat seems to know this, it slowly advances towards me. I take a few steps back, wincing_. My shoulder…_ My tail brushes something rough. I steal a glance and find myself cornered.

"BELLE? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I scream. Stupid frog, having me do her dirty work and laughing as I'm ripped apart by an oversized rod-

"Siren!" Out of nowhere, Belle appears and leaps onto the rat with Diego at her tail.

"You seem to have your paws full, chica." Diego meows as he winks in my direction.

I roll my eyes, "Took you long enough." Grimacing, I leap into the fray. Within moments, an audible _snap_ is heard along with a cut- off shriek, and the rat is finally dead.

I slump to the ground, exhausted. "That was… interesting." Belle and Diego lay down next to me.

"Your shoulder…" Belle gazes at me with worry in her blue eyes. I shrug, stifling a hiss.

She begins to clean my wound, while Diego cleans a cut on her ear.

"What the fuck was all that noise?!" Lovino stomps into the kitchen. He glares at us accusingly, "You stupid cats! What the hell did you do this- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" He screams. Before either of us can react, he is gone.

Diego, Belle, and I exchange a glance before bursting out into hysteric laughter.

* * *

**The three little kittens have finally gotten along. I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter. I had writers block, then chicken pox, procrastination, laziness, homework, lack of internet, and yeah. Enough about me…. ciao! **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Light Side: Omg. Chapter 4! I'm excited! Disclaimer: Don't own, blah blah. Google translate. Google. Yeah. That's all I guess…Sorry. We moved and I didn't have internet until the 26****th**** of December…. I was also really busy with the holidays! But….. I GOT A SURFACE FOR CHRISTMAS! Ok, the reason I needed internet was because I realized a little too late that I should have done research…. I'm such a genius…. (Sarcastic.) So, sorry about that, I will probably be editing the previous chapters. Please bear with me! Let me know if I get anything wrong. I will have my sources listed after the story is finished. Sorry for such a long note, but check out our account on deviantart. I will be posting art, and some drawings of the characters asap. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright, what are the luckiest cats?" Diego quizzes Belle and I. he has been a ship's cat his entire life. He was even born on a ship! Since Belle and I are newer, he has decided to help train us.

"Black cats are the luckiest in England." I answer with a wave of my tail.

Belle rolls her eyes and states, "Many toed cats are the luckiest."

"And why is that?" Diego prompts. Belle and I exchange a glance.

""They are better at balancing and are better mousers." We meow.

"Good." The large tom stands and paces in front of us, "What type of elemental magic do cats hold?"

"Water? We _are_ ship cats." I guess. Belle gives a snort of laughter. I glare at her as she struggles to muffle the sound with her fluffy tail.

Diego shakes his head and turns to Belle. "We have wind magic in our tails, and can predict the weather." She answers. I nudge her shoulder.

"How do we predict the weather?" Diego asks.

I answer this time, trying to regain my pride. "When we act frisky, a brisk wind is coming. If we sneeze, rain is coming."

"If we lick our fur against the grain, a hailstorm is sure to come." Belle adds.

"What kind of luck is granted to a sailor if we approach him? Good luck or bad luck?" Diego switches topics immediately.

"Good."

"If we stop halfway and then turn back?"

"Bad."

"Siren, you should know this question." Diego says as he turns to me. I nod my head, bracing myself.

"What happens if a cat is thrown or lost overboard?"

I freeze_, what happens? I don't remember._ "I-I know it is extreme bad luck." I mumble, shifting my paws.

Diego sniffs, "Extreme bad luck. That is a vast understatement. It conjures a deadly storm. If, and only _if_, the ship survives, they are cursed with seven years of bad luck."

"Oh." Is all I can say. _What have I done?!_

* * *

After our morning lessons, Diego leaves to help his Captain Antonio. Belle and I usually check the storage for rats. After, we like to make up games and play on the main deck. Even though Belle is older, she still enjoys scuffling. It surprises me, I thought she wouldn't like getting her long white fur mussed up, but she doesn't seem to mind. A little bit after noon, Belle accompanies Captain Bonnefoy as he works. I am left alone. I like to try and find Feliciano. Sometimes I do find him, sometimes I don't. I like to try and keep busy.

If I don't… I am engulfed in a wave of homesickness. I love it here with Diego and my best friend Belle…I can't believe I said that… but I would like to go back to my Captain. I'd like to go back to my ship. I miss my Captain, the crew… I'd even put up with _her_, for Bastet's sake! I sit in silence as I wallow in self-pity.

"I want to go home…" I whisper, "Why? Why?! Why did she ruin it all?!" After giving myself a few moments, I finally stand and stretch. "No use being a bloody bilge rat." I scold myself. I pad to the main mast. For a moment, I consider climbing it. I finally decide against it, I have no idea whether I could get down or not. I head to the bow of the ship, and leap onto the bowsprit. I dig my claws into the hard wood as I peer into the water. It is a far drop. I know I'm taking a large risk, I do not want to cause bad luck for another ship. I watch in awe as the ship carves through the clear cerulean sea. A flash of silver catches my eye. Tail waving, I watches as a strange fish-like creature leaps from the water in front of the ship. I expect it to be crushed, but it manages to keep the same distance. Soon, two more join the first. What had Diego called them? They were either sea serpents or sirens…. Dolphins! That was it! A jolt causes the ship to groan and shudder, and I nearly lose my balance.

Digging my claws deeper into the wood, I scurry to the main deck of the ship in time to see another ship come alongside it. Captain Antonio and Captain Bonnefoy are already awaiting the newcomer, Belle and Diego perched on their shoulders. I push my jealousy to the back of my mind as I approach them.

"What's going on?" I meow curiously.

Before anyone can answer, an overly loud voice with an unfamiliar accent calls, "Hallo! Das ehrfürchtige Gilbert ist da!"

"What?" I ask.

Belle gives me a sideways glance from her spot on her Captain's shoulder. "He _said_," She hisses out of the corner of her mouth, "Hello, the awesome Gilbert is here. This is Captain Gilbert Beilschmidt, and his ship's cat, Meergott." She gestures to a pale man waving from the bow of his ship.

He has white hair, pale skin, and red eyes. His coat is black, and he has a small yellow bird sitting on his head. On his left shoulder, a semi-long-haired cat sits with a bored expression on his face.

The cat, whom I assume to be Meergott, has dark green eyes, lighter grey fur, and white patches on his tail-tip, chest, belly, paws, top of his nose, and the tips of his tufted ears.

"Oí! Bienvenido a nuestro grupo!" Captain Antonio calls.

I glance at Diego, who translates, "Welcome to our group."

Captain Beilschmidt and Meergott board the ship. Meergott jumps from his Captain's shoulder and pads up to Belle and Diego, who have followed suit.

"Meergott! It has been such a long time mon ami!" Belle purrs as he nudges her shoulder affectionately. I couldn't help but giggle at the height difference. This cat was barely taller than me!

Diego playfully swipes at his tail, "Si! It has been awhile mi amigo."

"Ja." Meergott replies as he returns the gesture. He has an unfamiliar accent. He then turns and studies me. "Who's the new katze?"

I bristle at the contempt in his tone, "My name is Siren." I sniff. Belle and Diego exchange a glance.

Meergott circles me, "Aren't you a little small to be a ship's cat? Unlike the awesome me."

"Well, the 'awesome you' shouldn't even be talking." I hiss.

He narrows his eyes and his ears twitch in annoyance. "Well, the sheer size of my awesomeness is beyond measure and in order to try and balance it out, I am awesomely fun-sized! I AM AWESOME-FALL ON YOUR KEES AND CRY!" He yowls.

All I can think is, _"Is he serious?!" _"What's so awesome about being a knave?!" I retort.

"You would know, _landlubber_!"

"Bloody bilge rat!"

"Picaroon!"

"Scallywag!"

"Rapscallion!"

"Wench!"

"Go dance with Jack Ketch!" I screech, basically telling him to go hang.

Meergott takes a step back, eyes full of fury. "_UN_-AWESOME!" He screams, fur bushed out twice its normal size.

I promptly turn my back on him, "Go swim with the sharks!" I spit over my shoulder as I stomp away.

I overhear Belle say nervously, "Fighting is no good, non? Why don't we give you a tour, and maybe we can try to get alon-"

"Nein," Meergott interrupts her, "I am going to see if my awesome Captain needs me."

I find that I really don't like this Meergott cat.

* * *

**Enter the AWESOME Prussia, Gilbird, and Meergott. Ok, Meergott is literally German for sea god. I could not do the original Prussian language… yeah. Ok. Once again, once I finish the story, I will have a chappie dedicated to my wonderful sources. Thank you and REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

"**Light: Chapter 5 already?! Woo hoo! I have to, Disclaimer: Google translate, Google, sources at the end. What sort of mischief will our wonderful kitty friends get into again? Note: I have nothing against dogs or any other animals. I am just writing the way a cat would see/say/think/do things.**

* * *

Now that all three of the Captains are here, "The Bad Touch Trio." As the other ship cats call them, the real planning begins. Of course, they want to have the git returned to her home country of France as soon as possible. I can't help but feel guilty. I am Captain Arthur Kirkland's ship's cat, yet here I am on an enemy ship. My life is messed up.

It doesn't help the fact that now that Meergott is here.

"Hallo un-awesome Mermaid." Meergott greets me. I lazily open one eye.

"What the bloody hell do you want, _Neptune_?" I shoot back at him. I curl up into a tighter ball and try to return to my nap. Meergott saunters up to my spot at the base of the main mast. He jabs a paw into my ribs, causing me to gasp.

"Diego wants to do some training. We are sparring today." The tom says with a pompous flick of his tail.

"We just finished training!" I complain loudly.

Meergott shrugs, "It wouldn't matter how many sessions we have if you weren't so un-awesome and lazy." I get to my paws and stretch, making sure my tail smacks his face.

"Says the one who always skips every session." I meow. I turn and head to the spot where Diego and Belle were sitting, deep in conversation.

Cursing under his breath, Meergott follows me.

"Hola!" Diego waves his tail in greeting, "I am glad you have finally found enough time in your busy life to come." Meergott and I look away sheepishly.

"Now then, since we may be raiding soon, we need to learn how to fight other ship cats and possibly other animals, maybe even humans." Belle says. I nod my head eagerly, while a certain someone yawns.

"I already had all of this training a long time ago." Meergott protests, "It is so un-awesome to learn it again. Especially," He nods his head in my direction, "with all the little kittens play-fighting." I growl in reply and sink my claws into the wooden boards.

"Meergott," Belle scolds, "You should be nicer to Siren. It is true that she is quite new at this, but she is a quick learner and quite skilled." Meergott simply rolls his eyes. Did I mention that he gets on my nerves?

"Alright, since you two cannot seem to get along, Belle will be partnered with Meergott and I will help Siren." Diego gives us an intense glare. "¿Soy claro? Am I clear?" The golden and white tabby asks us. We nod our heads. "Bien. Vamanos." Diego says as he leads me to one part of the deck, while Belle and Meergott head to another.

"Alright." Diego says as he faces me, "Now, before we begin, I will quiz you on what each you will face before each sequence." I nod my head.

"What are the characteristics of dogs?" He asks.

"Dogs are easy to train, unpredictable, blunt, and vicious overall." I reply with a shiver. I have had one too many close calls with dogs.

"How do we deal with them?"

"We are more cunning, smaller, quicker, better climbers, and humans can't necessarily train us." I meow with a smirk.

"Very good. This sequence focuses on our cleverness, speed, and size." Diego says, "We cannot simply rely on our climbing skills."

* * *

"Siren," Diego sighs with a hint of exasperation, "I clearly said you need to quit overthinking. In a true skirmish, no one is going to stop and wait for you to finish planning. You overthink and tend to lose concentration."

"Sorry." I mutter while staring at my paws in shame. It was true, this is the fourth time.

"No te preocupes." Diego reassures me. "Please try and not overthink things."

"Un-awesome." Meergott sneers as he passes us.

"At least I _think_." I shoot back at him.

"My awesome thoughts are too awesome for an un-awesome knave like you." The pale grey and white cat turns to face me. I simply roll my eyes.

"What is truly un-awesome," I sniff, "is your overuse of the word awesome."

"You just can't handle the awesomeness!"

"You just proved my point, _Neptune_."

"Shut up, _Mermaid_."

"Wow! Your first sentence _without_ 'awesome' or 'un-awesome', congratulations!"

"Stupid wench."

"Bloody bilge rat."

At this point, the claws are out and the fur is fluffed up. "Oi!" Diego pushes his way between us, "Stop it! You two are acting like kittens!"

Meergott and I step away from each other, growling. Diego glares at us with fiery golden eyes. "You two know better than to give in to petty squabbles." He scolds.

"What is going on?" Belle asks as she strolls up to us.

"They are fighting, _again_!" Diego says to her.

Belle glances at us with wide blue eyes, "You don't think it's that time of year do you?"

"Of course not." Diego says, "They would act a bit differently, and we all would be affected. But," He studies us, "it is strange that they have taken such a dislike to each other."

I sneak a glance at Meergott, only to see that he has done the same. With a huff, I turn away, nose in the air. The idiotic tom snickers softly. I flick my tail into his face. He grabs it with his paws, causing me to yowl. I whirl around and pounce on him.

"Bloody bilge rat!" I howl.

"Un-awesome wench!" Meergott screeches.

"STOP IT!" Diego thunders. He lunges and bowls Meergott over. Belle grabs my scruff and drags me backwards. Both of the older cats step in between us. Both of their eyes are blazing.

"What is wrong with you!?" Belle snaps.

I sit up and glare at my paws, tail twitching in annoyance. "Well?" Diego snaps. I ignore him.

"Ship cats are supposed to work together, unless their Captains are enemies." Belle fixes her piercing gaze on us. "We can't afford to have these petty squabbles like kittens! What if we are attacked? How do you know if you can trust anyone if all you do is fight?"

_Trust_.

I abruptly get to my paws, "No more fighting." I say. I pad up to Meergott, "Truce?" I ask.

Meergott gives me a strange glance. "Fine, but you're still un-awesome." He finally grumbles.

"If you fight again," Belle meows, voice dripping false sweetness, "I will personally throw you into the océan, oui?"

Meergott and I exchange a glance, "We won't fight." We meow in unison.

* * *

**Sorry about how long this took. I've been busy. So yeah…. It seems as if all Siren and Meergott do is fight. It's pretty fun writing those parts. One problem, I am terrible at comebacks… ** **Don't worry, things will be picking up soon…**


End file.
